1ro de Mayo
by frutillaconcrema
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensa Howl al conocer a Sophie? ¿Por qué Howl estaba en a fiesta de mayo? A continuación mi primer fic, espero criticas.
-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Michael…Espero que no se entristezca demasiado- dijo Calcifer.

-Sí lo se, -pensó Howl en voz alta. -Deberé hacer algo para que piense en otra cosa-.

Hace años que Michael había quedado huérfano y hace años también que Howl lo había adoptado como especie de aprendiz-compañero-cuidador de la casa pero eso no implicaba que cada 1ro de mayo se sintiera triste por estar solo.

Ya estaba maquinando un plan. Le daría a Michael un conjuro fácil de hacer. Se iría excusándose que debía aprovechar para conseguir alguna jovencita, ya sabía el resultado. Michael se iría a buscar a su amada.

¡Ahh el amor! Pensó Howl tan joven y ya enamorado….un amor profundo y verdadero. El amor de Michael le causaba intriga y a la vez un poco de envidia. Él sabía que también tenía un amor puro y verdadero, lo había visto cuando era más joven…una pelirroja… una hermosa pelirroja… también sabía que la conocería en una fiesta de pueblo y era precisamente por eso que evitaba tales fiestas.

No estoy preparado para amar pensó con amargura Howl, no estoy preparado para entregar un corazón que ya no tengo.

Calcifer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. – La bruja del Páramo sabe que tienes un aprendiz, si lo dejas salir solo, lo más probable es que lo capture…rastreará a la chica.

Howl no tenía ganas de salir pero tampoco quería ver a Michael sufrir. –Supongo que tendré que vigilarlo… Si me mantengo alejado de las chicas esta noche y solo vigilo a Michael no me ocurrirá nada.

El 1ro de mayo, Howl sentía a la bruja en el pueblo, sus hechizos de despistes funcionaban a la perfección ya que seguía a Michael sin inconveniente, ni la bruja ni su aprendiz se daban cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Howl caminaba entre la gente del pueblo que reía y se divertía, por donde miraba las chicas esperaban con sus mejores trajes y galas a que los hombres la piropeen y les inviten una bebida…Ninguna de esas mujeres eran para él, le parecía fuera de ética que una chica se enamorará en una fiesta de pueblo… Sí, sabía que no era el más indicado para hablar de eso ni mucho menos de juzgar a los demás. Era uno de los peores ejemplos cuando de amor se trataba, pero nadie lo comprendía, él no quería enamorar a las mujeres solo buscaba a la indicada…y para encontrarla debía hablar con las mujeres ¿o no? Él no tenía la culpa de que ellas se enamoraran por sus portes, por su magia, por su cara atractiva…. Ninguna de ellas veía su compleja vida…nadie sabía sobre sus rabietas…sus cobardías…su conflicto con el compromiso….nadie veía que no tenia un corazón…que era un desalmado… ¿Lo era?

Mientras Howl peleaba con su conflicto interno de repente vio algo que le llamo la atención… No era la bruja, no era Michael… pero era algo o alguien mejor dicho, una chica aterrorizada… la miró con curiosidad. Estaba vestida horriblemente de gris… Mmm, -pensó Howl…-un vestido azul pavo real le quedaría muchísimo mejor.. quizás estaba trabajando y por eso ese traje…pero ¿qué trabajo admite un vestido tan feo? Quizás le pasó algo…con esa cara de horror no me extraña…y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la muchacha y eso fue peor aún porque ella se asustó más… -debo ser amable y tranquilizarla-, se dijo Howl, un caballero hacía eso y él antes que mago era un caballero…Intentó pero dijo dos palabras y le ofreció acompañarla y ella simplemente salio corriendo ¿o huyendo? ¿De quién? ¿De él? ¡Woww que extraño!...es una hermosa pelirroja..¿pelirroja? ¡Pelirroja! ¿Será ella? ¿El amor puro y profundo que le esperaba? Nahhh…no creo, se dijo Howl… ella salió huyendo pero no por mi…nadie se resiste a mi…salvo la pelirroja que acaba de salir huyendo…¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿Estaré despeinado? Se miró en el reflejo de una vidriera. No.. Él estaba perfecto, irresistible…apetecible… ¿estaría fallando en conquistar a una chica? IMPOSIBLE se dijo y se giró a un grupo de jóvenes. Se fijo en una en particular..basto unos segundos para que la chica bajara su cara sonrojada…¡bien!, sus dotes de Don Juan seguían activos pero entonces…¿qué le pasó a la pelirroja? la curiosidad le carcomía la cabeza…debía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja… se acerco a otra chica…una rubia, esbelta…ojos color cielo… unos minutos hablando y ella cayó rendida a sus pies…no, no le interesaba, no era la mujer que buscaba… la bruja se estaba alejando…podía sentirla…era libre de disfrutar….sin embargo se encontró dando vueltas por las calles de Market Chipping pensando en la pelirroja… ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera sabia su nombre para hacer un hechizo y buscarla…tampoco le dijo su nombre para escuchar al viento cuando ella lo dijera con devoción…porque ella debía de pensar en él con devoción, era el más hermoso y el más apuesto ¿no? ¡Maldición! debía buscarla de forma normal y no tenía tiempo de hacerlo, debía buscar a Sullivan y esconderse de la bruja, sabía lo que era primordial pero no podía sacarse a la pelirroja de la cabeza. No importa, se dijo Howl…Encontraré a la ratoncita gris y me demostraré que ella tampoco es la que busco.

Fin


End file.
